


The Trials Of A Spider

by Jedi9



Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 11:51:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13007187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jedi9/pseuds/Jedi9
Summary: The Amazing Spider-Man finds himself facing a new villain in town. But the new bad guy knows Spidey's secret and threaten the wall-crawler to expose him if he doesn't play his twisted game.





	The Trials Of A Spider

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Spider-Man fic, so I'm still experimenting here. Let me know if you liked it XD

Swinging high above the busy streets of Manhattan, The Amazing Spider-Man shot a thick strand from his web shooters attached to his wrists, waiting for it to secure itself on a nearby building before letting go of the other one. Web swinging was the most liberating way to travel, ten times better than taking the bus or the train. All his thoughts and stress always seemed to vanish as he leaped into the air, every night patrol above the city of New York helped him feel better. He had suffered his fair share of losses over the years, and it all started with his uncle Ben.

 

Shot in a dark, forgotten alley by a thief, Benjamin Parker, the man who had raised Peter, died in his nephew's arms. Gwen Stacy, his old high school flame, had died a couple of years later, killed by the Green Goblin. The psychotic man had thrown her off the Manhattan bridge, laughing as he watched a powerless Spidey swing toward the poor girl. Peter had finally caught her before she reached the pavement, but it was already too late, Gwen's heart had stopped way before he caught her.

 

Spider-Man landed on a roof and took a deep breath of fresh air. From his vantage point, he watched over the city like a guardian angel, ready to fight crime and other threats.

 

“If I'm lucky, there won't be any crimes tonight, and I will be able to catch some shut-eye before my big day tomorrow,” he said to himself. Talking to himself was a habit he had whenever he felt stressed or lonely.

 

His mind drifted to his new girlfriend, the beautiful Mary Jane Watson. A few months after Gwen's death, the Mary Jane had moved with her aunt, Anna Watson. During their first encounter, the young redhead had flashed the most dazzling smile Peter had ever seen. He had been in love with her ever since.

 

“What the!” said Spidey as an alarm went off two streets away from his roof. His spider-sense went off, sending tingles running down his spine. He always found hard to describe the feeling; it felt as if dozens of spiders were crawling from the back of his skull, all the way to his back.

 

“Time to go to work.” He leaped from his perch, falling toward the street at great speed. Just before he hit the sidewalk, he triggered the web shooter with two fingers, securing the other end of the strand on the closest window. The speed of his fall projected him far in the air, clearing two streets in one swing.

 

His spider-sense intensified as he grew closer to his destination. Spider-Man landed on a wall, taking advantage of his power to stick on it. He surveyed the street below him.

 

“Somebody, stop him!” shouted a bulky man, trying to catch the thief, but he lost the guy in seconds. The man who robbed him had the advantage of youth and was smaller than the big man who tried to chase him.

 

“Don't worry sir, I'll get your things back!” shouted Spider-Man. He jumped from the wall to the nearest street lamp, aimed with his palm and squeezed the trigger. When the web clung to the thief's jacket, Spidey pulled back with both hands. The man fell on his back in the middle of the sidewalk, scaring a woman who was talking on her phone.

 

Spider-Man jumped from his vantage point and landed next to the bad guy. _Let's see what you tried to steel buddy;_ he thought as he knelt to retrieve the stolen goods. He whistled as he took the pink diamonds in his hands. _Wow, they must be worth a fortune!_

 

“Did your mother never told you that it was bad to steal from other people, mister!” He picked up the criminal and used his webs to pin him on a street lamp. _That should hold him there until the boys in blue arrive._

 

“Why don't you take a time out and reflect on your actions?” he said, taking a picture of him and the thief with his mini camera. Maybe he could sell this photo to Jonah Jameson; it could give him enough money to at least pay the rent.

 

The chubby man finally arrived at the scene, his big belly rapidly moving forward and backward as he tried to breath. He used the back of his hand to wipe the sweat from his brow, visibly exhausted from running more than ten meters.

 

“Here you go sir; your diamonds are delivered safe and sound.” Spidey handed the jewel back to the man who had already extended a hand to him.

 

“Thank you Spider-Man, thank you,” said the big guy, his eyes gleamed as he examined the priceless stones.

 

Spidey heard the familiar sound of a police car arriving. Deciding that now was a good time to make his escape, he jumped toward the closest building and crawled to the roof. Yes, he stopped crimes and fought for the good guys, but the NYPD still considered him a vigilante; they wanted to take him into custody for questioning.

 

He understood why they wanted to question him, most of the criminals he fought were released into the world because he couldn't testify against them. He took a deep breath, filling his lungs with the fresh night air. It felt good to stop crimes, to take care of the little people who can't do what he could, it all made him feel better.

 

“With great powers, come great responsibilities,” he said. Those were the last words his uncle Ben had told him, his final lesson to Peter. A lesson he took to heart. He did what he did to honor his uncle, to protect the weak from the oppressors. Peter only hope that his uncle was proud of him.

 

“All right, enough for tonight.” he watched the city from high up for a few more minutes, than headed back toward his apartment, hoping to at least get a few hours of sleep before going to school in the morning.

* * *

 

The next day, after class ended, Peter decided to pay his aunt May a visit. The old woman who had raised him since his parent's death, always beamed whenever he came to her house in Forest Hills. He knocked three times on the door, memories of his childhood came back to him as he waited at the doorstep.

 

“Peter!” exclaimed his aunt when she opened the door. She took him in her arms, hugging him tightly.

 

“Hey aunt May, how's the heart?” he asked. Peter knew that she had suffered a heart attack a few months ago as a result of stress and old age. The doctors had prescribed pills for her heart, and Peter wanted to be sure that she took them daily.

 

She led him into the house, the smell of a baking cinnamon cake and chocolate cookies left a pleasant odor in his nose.

 

“Oh, it is just fine dear. You don't need to worry about me Peter,” she reassured him. She waved a hand at a chair, motioning him to take a seat at the table.

 

“Of course I worry aunt May! You're the only family I have left.” Peter took a seat at the table, watching his aunt moving about in the kitchen.

 

He spotted the open mail laying on the table, and with a quick glance, noticed the enormous bills to pay. Peter wanted to help his aunt with all her problems, but he had to pay his rent, and the money he received for his pics of Spidey was barely enough to pay his groceries.

* * *

 

A few hours later, Peter arrived at his apartment in Queens. He considered taking a small nap before going on patrol, but when he was about to lay back on his couch, his phone vibrated with an incoming message. He swiped to unlock it, pressed on the notification, and read the text. His heart raced in his chest as he read the message.

 

_Hello Spider-Man, I know who you truly are. If you want answers to who I am and how I know your little secret, come to Central Park tonight at 9 PM. Meet me at a bench close to the small lake, and remember to bring your costume._

_Unknown_

 

Peter ran to his closet, took his clothes off and put his Spider-Man costume, his red and blue mask hiding his face. He checked the time; it was almost nine, whoever that pretender was, he would find out before he exposed his secret to the rest of the world. A world where people like J. Jonah Jameson knew who he was, was a world Spidey wasn't interested in living in. Too many foes had already discovered his identity and it had cost him dearly.

* * *

 

It only took a few minutes for The Amazing Spider-Man to arrive at the bench in Central Park. Scanning the area for threats, Spidey tumbled upon a weird looking toy laying on the bench; its glowing red eyes stared at him. It sent a cold shiver down his spine, but the bizarre toy did not trigger his spider-sense, yet. _What the hell is that?_

 

Strapped on its neck hung a handwritten message, it read- _For Spider-Man,_ press the belly to hear the message. Spidey knelt and gently squeezed the toy, careful not to break it in his hands. The doll made a shrieking noise; its head spun on itself as if it was possessed by a demon. _That is some weird messed up shit,_ he thought, taking a few careful steps backward.

 

When the toy finished its demonical screaming, its head settled in place, staring at the wall-crawler. It began to speak; the animated mouth moved slowly as words came out of a microphone in its throat.

 

“Hello, Spider-Man! I guess you are wondering who I am,” it laughed, its red eyes glowing menacingly in the night. “To get the answer, you will have to find me. I left dozens of robots not unlike the one in front of you, the next one far more powerful than the last. Fight them, and you will be closer to finding me. Just one rule, arachnid, if you ever refuse to play my game, everybody will know who you are under that mask.” The mouth stopped moving, and the little robot went still.

 

Spidey was about to take a step toward it when suddenly, his spider-sense went berserk as the clock on the toy's belly started counting down. Spider-Man shot a web at the toy, and with all the strength he could muster, threw it far into the night sky. The toy exploded in the air, illuminating the entire park in a bright yellow glow.

 

“If all the other bots are rigged with a time bomb, I have to find all of them before anyone gets hurt,” he said to himself, leaving the deserted park. He heard sirens in the distance; one pedestrian must have called the cops after the explosion.

 

“And I might know the perfect place to start searching for them.” He disappeared into the darkness, determined to find this new threat to the city he swore to protect.

 


End file.
